howimetyourdadfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Diego Ramirez/Why Frank as the dad? (Not question is an answer)
I put Frank as the dad because on a entry of melty.es it says: Un crítico francés ha tenido el privilegio de leer una copia del guión del episodio piloto de la nueva serie de la CBS, 'How I Met Your Dad'. Craig Thomas y Carter Bays, creadores de How I met Your Mother, unen fuerzas con Emily Spivey para crear una nueva serie basada en la serie en la que Ted relata a sus hijos la historia de cómo conoció a su madre. En esta ocasión, será Sally, interpretada por Greta Gerwig, la que protagonizará 'How I Met Your Dad'y nos contará con pelos y señales cómo conoce al padre de sus hijos. Como te decíamos en melty.es, vamos a ahondar en la crítica que ha realizado el crítico de cine en Allocine Jean-Maxime Renault en su blog 'Des News en Séries, Le Blog'. A french critican had the benefit of reading a copy of the pilot episode of CBS HIMYD Más noticias sobre How I Met Your DadHow I Met Your Mother: ¡Novedades sobre el spin-off, 'How I Met Your Dad'!How I Met Your Mother temporada 9: ¡La primera imagen del episodio final! Greta Gerwig, Sally en How I Met Your Dad "El episodio funciona como uno de HIMYM clásico con flashbacks cortos en todos los sentidos, sobre su infancia, su adolescencia o el pasado más reciente de Sally; una colección de fotos descubriendo una fiesta memorable de Sally y su mejor amiga, Juliet. Todas estas pequeñas cosas a las que estamos habituados ahora. Nada nuevo sobre el horizonte desde el punto de vista de la narración y la estructura", así describe el estilo de How I Met Your Dad en este episodio piloto, al que la CBS ya ha dado su luz verde para dar comienzo a su grabación. Pero una de las partes que más nos chocan del post de Renault es el gran spoiler que nadie esperaba. Es por esto que desde melty.es te advertimos que a partir de est punto vamos a revelar información contenida en el episodio piloto de 'How I Met Your Dad', del cual no se conoce una fecha de salida definitiva. Sabemos, desde un principio, quién es el padre de los hijos de Sally. Uno de los protagonistas del spin-off de How I Met Your Mother, del que te contamos una breve descripción, resulta ser la respuesta a la pregunta que da nombre a la serie. Cuando Sally acaba de divorciarse de Gavin, su mejor amiga Juliet, la convence de 'tirar una cana al aire' con el viejo dicho de que un clavo saca otro clavo y le presenta a Frank, un informático algo friki, para que pase se conozcan y pase lo que tenga que pasar... salvo que 'eso' no pasa. Aunque suponemos que pasará en el futuro porque Frank es, en efecto, el padre de los hijos de Sally. Suponemos también, como relata Renault, que es un pequeño guiño al final del piloto de How I Met Your Mother, en el que descubrimos que Robin no es la madre de los hijos de Ted, aunque todo parece indicar que sí.On the black letters of aunque suponemos means: (What we suppouse what will happen in the future because Frank is, indeed the dad of Sally's kids) El crítico se pregunta a estas alturas, qué sentido tiene pues, seguir la historia de cómo Sally conoce al padre de sus retoños si desde el minuto 1 ya sabemos de quién se trata, podemos ponerle nombre y cara. Habrá que esperar al anuncio de la CBS sobre el día en que se emitirá este capítulo piloto de How I Met Yor Dad, el esperadísimo spin-off de How I Met Your Mother, que verá su fin el próximo mes de marzo. ¿Qué te parece lo que sabemos hasta ahora del episodio piloto? Category:Blog posts